


Vices And Virtues

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4, Shin Megami Tensei Series, persona - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Dominance, Erotica, F/M, Fanfiction, Misogyny, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Y/N) (L/N) is a detective in the small town of Inaba, and her colleague, Tohru Adachi are working on the cases of the mysterious murders. He calls her one night, asking for help on the case, only for it to end up as a night of heated passion.





	Vices And Virtues

**Author's Note:**

> Contains a lot of misogynistic slurs.

You yawned and stretched, your arms reaching high into the air as you remained sat firmly on the ground. God this case was kicking your ass. You stood up and suddenly you felt and tingling sensation in your foot. You stomped it a bit to get the sensation to go. Damn pins and needles. You’d obviously been sat, cutting off the circulation for too long. Well done, (y/n), very clever. You sighed, and hobbled gracefully to your fridge, grabbing an ice cold beer. You weren’t a fan of beer, but it got the job of taking the edge off of the pressures at work. You were worked hard, but not as hard as your colleague, Tohru Adachi. Dojima seemed to let up on you, maybe because you were a woman, or maybe because you were, conventionally considered pretty. You may have dressed up a bit at work to play to that fact, but it wasn’t for Dojima’s sake, it was embarrassing to admit but it was mainly for Adachi. When you were near him, you’d make a point of bending over near him or leaning over in-front of him, pretending like you were oblivious to what you were doing to him.

You cracked open the beer and let the bitter liquid trickle down your throat. You wiped your mouth. No matter how many cans you drank of that stuff, it still burned. You heard a ringing sound. It took a moment to realise what it was. You groaned. It was 1 in the morning, who would be calling you at this time? You checked the caller ID. Adachi?  
You answered the phone.  
“Adachi?” You asked groggily. “It’s one in the morning.” You stated.  
“Really? I would’ve never guessed. It’s not like I had to see the time once I picked up the phone to talk to you.” He laughed, his sarcasm irked you. It was too early for this shit.  
“What do you want.” It wasn’t a question but a demand.  
“Uh I was wondering if I could come over? I’m stumped on the case and I could use some help.” He sounded like a child who had just been told off. You sighed.  
“You can I guess, but I’ve had a drink so I might just pass out and be useless.” You heard him laugh.  
“Fair enough, I’ll be over in 10.”  
“Make it 7.” You smiled to yourself.  
“I’ll try.” You practically could hear the smile in his voice, and then he hung up.

You sighed. He was late. You knew he was doing this on purpose because tardiness has always annoyed you. He rocks up to your door roughly 15 minutes late. When you open the door, you can tell by the smug grin on his face he had just been waiting outside for a while. He had a white plastic bag in his hands.  
“Heyyyy (y/n).” He drew out his words with a mischievous grin on his face. You roll your eyes.  
“Just get your dumbass inside, I don’t want any of my neighbours seeing you, they aren’t the best for keeping to themselves. Rumours fly easily here.” You grabbed his arm and pulled him inside your apartment, closing the door behind the two of you.  
“Sorry for the mess.” You apologised, there was papers scattered over the table and floor, and a large stack, tied with string on the couch. He laughed slightly. “Hey it’s still better than my apartment. Also, where should I put these?” He discarded the plastic bag onto a kitchen counter, and revealed the contents. A large pack of beer, cheap beer at that.  
“Put it in the freezer for ten minutes. Although, I don’t think we will be needing it, you’re here for business.” 

You sat in-front of the tv, legs under the low table, reading the case again. “There has to be something we’re missing...” you muttered, running your fingers through your hair.

Adachi watched you intently as you looked over the case. He watched you as your fingers lingered in your (h/l) (h/c) hair. “Let’s take a break.” He suggested. “Clear your mind.” You looked at him for a moment, he didn’t look like he was getting anywhere either. You nodded and leant back, leaning your head against the bottom of your couch. The way you’d been sitting was highly uncomfortable, and this felt great. Adachi stood up and stretched. He went to the freezer and retrieved two ice cold cans of beer. He handed you one. “Thanks, but I don’t think we should drink while-“ he cut you off.  
“Lighten up, would ya?” He cracked open his own can and began to chug it. You sighed.  
“Fine...” you began to sip your beer. The taste made your face contort. “That is disgusting.” You finished it nonetheless, then made your way to the fridge and retrieved your own beers. 

You passed him one. “This, is what a quality beer tastes like.” He took a sip.  
“Piss?” He laughed  
“But it tastes less like piss than the shit you brought.” He nodded in agreement.  
“It’s not too bad...” he said, finishing off his can. He looked at you as if to notion he wants another.  
“We’re meant to be working, you’ve had two cans, that’s enough. Getting drunk won’t help us solve murders.” You said sternly. He rolled his eyes and stood up. You ignored him, and finished your can, it was getting to your head. You’d had three yourself.  
“You say that, but you’re practically off your face right now!” He groaned. Yep, he wasn’t far off right.  
“Am not.” Came the childish retort. He laughed. You sighed. “Fine.” You handed him another can. “It’s obvious we’re not going to get any work done...” you cracked open another one for yourself and chugged it this time. It didn’t really taste of anything, the bitterness had faded as your senses dulled. You tossed the can in the bin. Well in the direction of the bin. You completely missed. Adachi chuckled at you. You shot him a look that was the equivalent of being stabbed by a thousand tiny daggers. He mockingly held his heart and fell back, acting like he had been wounded. 

He sat on the couch, legs spread taking up the most of the space.  
“Are you quite comfortable there?” You asked, taking a drink from your can. Was it your fifth? Who knew, you’d lost count a few drinks ago. He gave a lopsided smile.  
“Maybe I am.” He said, giving a slight shrug. “That’s no crime.” You stood up and placed your hand on one of his arms and tugged, it was unaffective. “Come on, time for you to goto bed, you can take my bed, I’ll take the couch.” You whined in a slurred. He assessed the situation, your balance was obviously off. He grinned and shifted, and as your arm feebly pulled on him, he pulled back with double the force and and you fell into his lap. Your face turned red. “Adachi-“ He cut you off again.  
“Shhhh.” He whispered, his hot breath nipping at your earlobe. You shuddered. He placed his hand on your waist and drew you in closer, his head in your hair breathing in your smell. It was more intoxicating to him than the beer. He smiled, then moved your hair to the opposite side of your neck, and placing his lips on the now exposed area.you suppressed a moan.  
“A-Adachi! What are you doing?!” Even in your current state of drunkenness you understood what he was trying to do. “We’re colleagues! This is highly unprofessional!” You slurred. He just chuckled darkly.  
“Don’t act like you don’t want this.” He muttered. “I’ve noticed that when we’re at work, you make half a show of yourself in front of me.” You blushed even brighter.  
“All those tight skirts...” he kissed your neck again. “Low cut blouses...” and again. “Bending and leaning over me.” Another kiss. “Surely you knew all that would build up...? Or maybe that’s what you wanted...”  
“N-no! I don’t know what you mean!” You blurted.  
“Don’t play coy, (y/n).” He commanded, his voice cold like smooth steel. “We both know you want this too.” You closed your eyes, you were so embarrassed that you willed yourself to just disappear. He bit down sharply on the top section of your neck. Your eyes snapped open wide and a surprised gasp escaped your lips at the sudden pain. He chuckled.  
“God you’re so easy.” He muttered to himself. 

Within seconds, he had flipped you so you were beneath him. He grabbed a fistful of your hair and pulled on it, to pull your head back. He began leaving a trail of hickeys down your throat. He was going to make you his, and make sure everyone knew that you belonged to him and him alone. You let out a slight moan. He smiled into your skin as he reached the top of your chest. Without parting his lips from your soft (s/c) skin, he reached a hand to your shirt, unbuttoning it effortlessly. He pulled back and took in the sight of you, neck covered in his marks of possession, and your now bare chest. One last thing he needed to do. He slipped his arm around your back and unclipped your bra. He pulled both it and your shirt off of you and threw them to the side, marvelling at your exposed chest. The sudden cold air on your warm skin made you gasp, which in turn made him smile. Adachi loosened his tie. 

“God I want to fuck you right now.” Those words made your face hotter than the surface of the sun. He chuckled. “What, don’t tell me you’re getting embarrassed by the word fuck...” he teased. “There is gonna be so much more to get embarrassed about...” he grinned sadistically.  
“H-huh?!” The surprised noise escaped your throat. He slid his hand down, past your waist and onto the zip of your skirt. He tugged it down violently, and then pulled it down. You instinctively used your arms to cover yourself up. Adachi grabbed your arms and pinned them above your head with one of his hands.  
“Come on now, no need for that.”  
He licked his lips, looking at you as if you were a meal he wanted to devour on the spot. With his free hand, he took one of your breasts and fondled the soft skin. He smirked at the soft moans that escaped your lips. He then slid his hand between your thighs, brushing his fingers over your sensitive area.  
“You’re soaking already...” he smirked. “You really that much of a slut?” Your eyes widened. You knew that some people got off on calling their sexual partners names, but you never really took Adachi as one of those people. He always seemed so sweet and sincere. He pulled the damp (f/c) fabric from your legs, leaving you completely exposed. 

He ran a digit over your wet slit, brushing against your sensitive bud every now and then. You shuddered under his touch. With no warning, he slid his finger into you. You moaned sweetly. He swirled his finger inside of you, while using his thumb to rub your bud. He smiled as you closed your eyes and whimpered at his every little move. Just as you were about to reach your limit he stopped, grabbed you by the arms and pulled you onto the floor. You just stayed still for a minute, trying to process what just happened. He sat down, legs spread again.  
“Haven’t you ever been told you have to please the man before you get to feel good, whore?” He smirked. You understood what he meant. You crawled in between his widespread legs, and unzipped his pants. You spent a moment fumbling with his belt until you finally undid the clasp with shaky hands. You reached into his boxers and pulled out his hard length. You put the tip in your mouth, and felt him exhale sharply as you did so. You wrapped your tongue around his thick member and bobbed your head, earning a satisfied moan or two from Adachi. He placed his hands on your head and grabbed your hair.  
“God you fucking slut...” he mumbled, as he pushed and pulled your head violently. Tears brimmed your eyes and you gagged, this just spurred him on further. It hurt, but it’s not as if you could complain. Your head felt light as the lack of oxygen kicked in and just when you felt like you were going to black out you heard a loud grunt from Adachi and a hot spurt of thick liquid hit the back of your throat.  
“Swallow it, whore.” He growled in your ear. He pulled out and you did as you were told, and after it was gone you had earned the time to breathe. Your breath was heavy as you attempted to recover. Just then, you felt a foot flat on the back of your back, pushing you into the floor. He chuckled darkly. “Who would’ve known you’d be such a slut.” He practically snarled. You couldn’t lie, at this moment he scared you. He removed his foot from your back.  
“Get on the couch.” He commanded. It took you a moment to process and by the time you had you felt a swift kick to your ribs. “Or would you rather be fucked on the floor like the dirty whore you are?” Without a second thought you scrambled on to the couch. With a satisfied ‘hmph’ noise Adachi turned to face you. “On your hands and knees.” He ordered. You complied. He steadied himself behind you, and then he suddenly pushed himself into you in one go. 

“Fuck... how is a slut like so so damn... tight?” He said, breath hitched. He began thrusting violently before you could even adjust to the size of the intrusion. He moaned, running his hand up your back as he thrust wildly. His hand finally reached your hair and pulled it back, making your head follow it. With each thrust he forced a sharp breath out of you and the noises were more apparent now he wouldn’t let you bury your head in the couch. He couldn’t help but thrust harder to earn those sweet noises that bubbles in your throat and slipped out. It was like music to his ears. He thrust upwards, grazing that sweet spot. You moaned loudly.  
“What was that? Was that good?~” he teased sadistically before doing it again.  
“A-Adachi!” You moaned loudly. He pulled back.  
“Come on, we’re more intimate than that... call me Tohru.” He said, slamming into you again.  
“T-Tohru!” You shouted.  
“Good girl.” He praised, slamming in and out of you repeatedly. You saw stars, and began moaning loudly.  
“Hold it.” He growled lowly.  
“I-I can’t.” You whimpered.  
“If you don’t, and you finish before me, there will be punishment.” You whimpered slightly, trying with all your might to not slip into pure ecstasy. It was too much, and you let go, melting and giving in to pleasure. A few moments of ruthless pounding later, you felt his warm liquid release into you. He pulled out, panting heavily. You could barely move, the pleasure still coursing through you, you was just a mess beneath him. He liked that. The sight of what he’d done to you, the mess he’d made of such a professional. It was more than he’d ever wanted. Your vision was still hazy, but you saw him reach for something.  
“Say cheese.” He chuckled, and then you heard a click. Great...  
“And now it’s punishment time.” He grinned. “I told you if you finished first there would be hell to pay.” 

And it happened all over again. And again. Until you had learnt your place, and until he was satisfied.  
“You’re mine. No one else can ever make you feel like this.” He said, his tone dark, like the slumber you fell into.


End file.
